Of Coffee and Chocolate Cakes
by reckless-rage
Summary: Relationships could be started...even over coffee and chocolate cakes. Yukimura and Fuji - Smiling Pair. Written for the PoT forum's Royal Flush challenge.


**Gawd, I'm no good at writing Smiling Pair. Still, you know what they say - practice makes perfect. Gah. Written for the Royal Flush challenge!**

**And much love to Vio-chan who gave me the prompt: coffee and chocolate cake. Yum!****  
**

It was funny how relationships could be formed over the simplest things; chats over a phone, talks beside a fireplace. Sometimes even the oddest thing could spark a love-struck feeling – a dropped card, perhaps. Or sometimes it was something even simpler but equally rich and meaningful.

Something like coffee and chocolate cake.

Yukimura Seiichi was sitting at an outdoor cafe table, sipping coffee from a sturdy little mug and perusing the morning newspaper. He had not gotten far, however, when he sensed someone sitting down opposite him. Lowering the newspaper, he saw Fuji Syusuke, hands tucked under chin, smiling serenely at him.

"Good morning." The tensai greeted.

"Good morning." Yukimura replied politely. There was silence as Yukimura continued to read the paper, and Fuji gazed at the Rikkaidai captain.

"Would you like some coffee?" Yukimura asked finally, folding up the newspaper and putting it aside. He did not enjoy people staring at him when he was reading. In fact, he did not enjoy people staring at him at all. He could handle intense fangirl stares, and cool glances like Sanada's, but Fuji's gaze...was starting to unnerve him, although he kept his facial features beautifully calm and exquisite.

"I've already ordered some." Fuji said cheerfully. "Along with chocolate cake. Oh, here it is."

A dainty plate holding two slices of rich, moist chocolate cake was placed on the table, swiftly followed by a mug of coffee for Fuji. The efficient waiter drew away, bowing as he did so. Yukimura gazed at the chocolate cake. Fuji really did think of everything.

There were two silver forks laid beside the chocolate cake. The waiter had clearly expected them to share. He had probably mistaken one of them as girl, Yukimura sighed inwardly. No, perhaps the waiter had mistaken _both_of them as girls out on a 'girl trip', as his sister had said before when she went out shopping with her friends.

Fuji picked up one of the forks and beamed. "I hear that the cakes here are marvellous." He commented. He speared one of the slices and broke off a small chunk. Popping it into his mouth, Fuji savoured the cake slowly, enjoying the warm, rich sweetness that spread across his tongue in delightful bursts.

"I think it's worth a try." Fuji smiled after finishing the first bite. His cerulean eyes were hidden behind brown bangs and Yukimura wondered what the Seigaku tensai was thinking about.

Fuji put the fork down and reached for his coffee instead. It tasted bland after the cake's amazing sweetness, but he sipped it anyway. He put the mug down and glanced over at Yukimura, who was gazing at him with something akin to amusement on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

To Fuji's surprise, Yukimura reached across the table, his arm moving almost involuntarily. Fuji felt the brush of soft fingers against his lips, felt the tenderness behind the brief contact. He stared, his cerulean eyes partly open, at Yukimura, whom he swore had a...naughty sort of look on his face.

"You had crumbs on your bottom lip." Yukimura said almost mischievously as his hands replaced themselves in his lap, folded demurely. "You looked a little like Marui-kun. He always has sweets of some kind, be it cakes or gum. As long as it's sweet, he'll take it."

Fuji laughed softly. "He sounds like a very interesting boy to meet."

"He is." Yukimura agreed. He picked up the unused fork, a smile glimmering in his lovely azure eyes. "Now...shall we try some chocolate cake? I seem to have heard from somewhere that the cakes here are marvellous."

**Right...you may flame me now. No small typed rules and regulations, no red tape. Flame me all you want for this, I know my Smiling isn't good. I'm sorry Vio-chan for screwing up your prompt. **

**And as usual, all typo extermination is much welcomed.**

**xEndx **


End file.
